


Try Again

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Cute, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon never knew he would meet anyone else after Ygritte. A fateful blind date would change his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 4: blind date  
> Might be a multi chapter fic, depends on the response. Thanks for reading!

Jon kicked off his boots the moment he entered the door. The late night shifts were getting to him, all he wanted now was to take a hot shower and crawl to bed. Ghost jumped up to greet him, his keen nose having smelled the take out bag Jon had in his hand.

"All right, all right, at least let me get a beer first, buddy," Jon chuckled at his four legged companion. Poor Ghost, he had been on his own for too long the past few nights and Jon realised he had to stop by the pet store first thing in the morning and purchase one of the auto pet feeders to place at home. He felt guilty that he wasn't back early enough to feed him. Ghost was a large dog, and still a young and growing dog. Ghost going hungry wasn't acceptable to him. The feeder would help for the time being until he sorted out his work schedule. Not that Ghost didn't mind a late night short rib every now and then.

"You had a good day today, Ghost? Oh yeah? That's great. Well, I know buddy, I've had better," Jon cooed as he patted the pale dog in their usual pretend conversation, both of them laying on each other on the couch as Jon turned on the TV. Crap late night TV, Jon thought as he fiddled with the remote. Jon turned when he heard his phone buzz, wondering who would be texting him at such an hour.

'Where the hell are you?' the text glared at him. It was Theon. Typical Friday night. Jon rolled his eyes, reluctant to even acknowledge the text but thought against it as obviously Theon could see he had already read it.

'At home, what do you think?' Jon texted back.

'Boo.. Come out old man. I'm at Sugar. Place is crawling' the text came back almost immediately.

Jon dreaded late night outs. He'd rather be at work on a Friday night than sit at the bar by his miserable self, watching Theon and keeping him out of trouble. The last time he was out, Jon had to pull Theon from dancing on top of the bar counter. Jon couldn't remember how many vodka shots that were passed around that night. Jon vowed to himself never again, recalling vividly having to place an ice pack over his forehead the next morning.

'Dammit, don't you sleep? Next time,' Jon tossed his phone on the table and resumed watching TV. He settled on a black and white movie that came on. Jon admired how classy the actors looked back then. How the times have changed.

The continuous buzzing of his phone told Jon that Theon wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

'Dude, hit me up, come on. There's a date in it for you. When was the last time you got some?'

Jon sighed. Quite some time ago, it would be. Work had been a good distraction so far, did a great job at it taking Jon's mind off his break up with Ygritte. That had been a year ago. Since then, Jon couldn't bring himself to meet anyone. He had been so comfortable and complacent, playing house with Ygritte that he forgot how daunting meeting new people could be.

'I met this really hot girl, a real babe and new in town! So, I told her I could take her out and show her around. Her and her flatmate,' the text continued as Jon read it and Theon typing still.

'She asked if I had any friends, maybe do a double date thing. This Sunday. So you in?' Theon typed on.

All Jon wanted to do was drive down to the dog park with Ghost on Sunday and just try to have a peaceful day. Jon didn't do double dates, he didn't date, period. He was terrible at it and he'd rather spend time with Ghost than make meaningless small talk with a pretty stranger.

'By the way, her friend's a red head,' Theon added in an effort to rally Jon to his cause. 'If I do this, you'll let me have a go at your Ducati?' Jon knew Theon's first love was his precious bike above all else and anything to do with it, Theon would concede. Jon's phone went quiet and he chuckled at the sheer contrast seconds ago. Jon stretched out his legs on the table and concentrated on the movie.

'Yeah fine. So it's this Sunday. Meet me at the observatory at 2pm.' the text came back as Jon read with interest. Whoever that girl was, Jon admired her already. It was a feat for getting Theon to willingly trade the Ducati for a date. The thought made Jon curious and perhaps the double date would be an interesting one to watch. Observatory was an excellent choice since it had just reopened two days ago. Smooth, Theon, Jon thought.

Where the time went, Jon was stumped, as he buttoned his shirt and got ready for the double date Theon had arranged for them. Jon wished it was still Saturday and he wished he was in his boxers and eating pizza in bed. "I'll be back early, I promise. And we'll go to the park and get some ice cream. You like that buddy?" Jon scratched Ghost's ears as he got ready to step out the door. Ghost sat on the floor obediently and laid a paw on Jon's leg as if to say he agreed and understood.

Jon loved his dog like a son. He wouldn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to Ghost. Jon sighed and grabbed his car keys and headed out.

'Hey, I'm picking Margaery up from her place first, so we'll see you at the observatory in a bit. Her friend is already on the way. Her name's Sansa. Just look out for a hot tall red head wandering around, can't go wrong,' Jon checked his phone for texts and true enough Theon was on time. As flirty and wild Theon was with the ladies, after years of friendship, Jon had to admit that he behaved well enough on dates. Jon tucked his phone in his pocket and turned on the ignition.

Let's see where this goes, Jon thought.

The new observatory grounds now had a cafe by the fountain where families and children sat around and enjoyed the sunshine. It was a beautiful sunny day, the kind of day to spend at dog parks and grab a sundae. Jon sighed and looked around him for red hair and heels. Tall red head, Jon repeated to himself as he walked towards the foyer.

_Right, so what's your favourite color, what about your favourite ice cream flavour, oh dear I'm so bad at this_ , Jon grimaced.

Jon was utterly convinced that Sansa was probably going to think he was an idiot. Maybe he'll let Theon do the talking instead. He was the one who reeled him into all this in the first place. He could try to feign interest but Jon knew he probably shouldn't. Whoever Sansa was, she didn't deserve that. The least he could do was try to make an effort. Out of respect for Sansa, whomever she might be.

Jon sat down on a stone bench and took in the gleaming tiled walls and floors. The observatory looked dazzling after its refurbishment. Jon stared and almost spaced out at the tiled floors and suddenly noticed a pair of sneakers standing in front of him.

Jon's eyes slowly gazed up, his sight caught on the slender legs in a pair of light blue jeans and finally, the prettiest and bluest eyes he had ever seen. Jon's breath hitched for a moment as both their eyes locked on each other. Hers was beaming at him, in all her red hair glory. "You must be Jon? Hi, I'm Sansa, Margaery's friend. Nice to meet you." Tall and hot red head, Jon recalled Theon's text as he smiled back, taking Sansa's soft hand in for a handshake.

"Hi, yes, I'm Jon. Nice to meet you too."

Jon mentally took those words back. It wasn't just nice. It was amazing to set his eyes upon such a delightful being. Such beauty and grace in a person he never thought existed till now. Jon felt his heart skip a beat as she looked down grinning shyly at their handshake. He didn't care about some stupid motorcycle now. He didn't even care if Theon even showed up with his date. He didn't think he could ever be with someone else after Ygritte. But now looking at Sansa, maybe, just maybe he could try again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: jonsaforlife


End file.
